A breathing mask of this type is known from DE 42 20 780 C1 (and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,021 which is hereby incorporated by reference). The breathing mask comprises a mask body between a mask interior space and the outer side of the mask and a connection housing, which is inserted into the mask body by means of a snap-in connection. The connection housing contains a breathing connection with an inspiration valve, an inner half mask, a speech diaphragm, and an expiration valve. The valves comprise a valve seat and a diaphragm, which is fastened in the area of the valve seat centrally at a web. The diaphragm has a pin-shaped component, which is inserted into a corresponding hole at the web.
It is specified for certain fields of use of breathing masks that the inspiration valves must be replaced at fixed time intervals. The connection housing must be removed from the mask body for this purpose in the prior-art breathing mask and the diaphragm must then be removed from the web reaching in from the side of the interior space of the mask. The replacement of the inspiration valve in the prior-art breathing mask is time-consuming and requires partial disassembly of the breathing mask. In addition, the inspiration valve is poorly accessible, and a tool is also frequently necessary for the replacement of the diaphragm. The inspiration valve becomes completely unfit for use if the valve seat is damaged and the entire connection housing must be replaced.